


Holodramas

by Aly_H



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Force Ghosts, Gen, Holodramas, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - The Nathema Conspiracy, Siblings, Silly, Silly Headcanon, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Just a fun little scene that popped up following some contemplation as to what would happen if Vaylin's spirit had stuck around after Valkorian's defeat the way that the SI's ghosts did in their main story. So Valirek Silver ends up hanging out with his newest resident ghost, who happens to be his lover's younger sister, while they watch television.





	Holodramas

“Ridiculous,” the voice behind didn’t make Valirek jump the way it once had. “Such betrayal deserves only one response! Crush the life out of that sniveling worm!”

The Jedi sighed and turned his attention fully to the holonet show that had been playing in the background. “I take it you’ve reached the end of the second season?”

The discovery that there were…lingering symptoms of Valkorian’s inhabitation in his mind and the subsequent shattering of his psyche had made for a particularly unpleasant year even without the weight of betrayal and the Order of Zildrog’s activities.

Discovering that Vaylin lingered and though she lacked the means to effect reality as her father had she had learned to manifest herself into his vision had been….unnerving. Still the resident expert on spirits had assured him that Vaylin was unable to do damage.

 _They’ll get chatty sometimes, just make sure no one’s around when you answer and you’ll be fine._ _Most danger is them not letting you sleep for a few days on end._

Going to Nox for advice had likely not been his most reasoned decision. Particularly as Theron had almost immediately found out about the Vaylin thing when he had hoped to keep both him and Lana from worrying until things had quieted enough.

She glared at him openly for his teasing.

“Start the next one already.”

The fact that Vaylin’s taste in holodramas was nearly identical to that of one of his close friends was an unfortunate revelation. As it meant that the ones being put on weren’t even _new_.

“One of these days we will work you up to saying ‘please’,” the Jedi said, getting up to end the credits and start the next season. Setting it to autoplay the next episode.

“You can’t make me,” Vaylin challenged.

“No, but I can always take an entire day to meditate in total seclusion instead. Or put on Pet Rescue and point out every time you smile at the baby nexu again.”

The woman’s glare intensified and she snarled before whirling to flop onto the couch.

“I doubt I will ever get used to this,” Arcann frowned a little from the doorway.

He couldn’t see Vaylin without making a concentrated effort to do so but it was still somewhat alarming to walk in on your Jedi lover arguing with your dead sister’s spirit over holonet series. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about Vaylin’s continued existence.

Valirek gave him a wry smile, “We’ve just started the third season of _Chiss and Tell_.”

“I brought you some food, Lana mentioned you hadn’t eaten yet,” he held up a bag contained carefully packed food from the cafeteria.

The Jedi turned back to his desk and switched off his datapad, going to take a seat at the table with Arcann joining him. Vaylin cast them a curious look before rolling her eyes.

“You could do so much better you know?” she turned to watch them, kneeling on the couch with her back towards the drama as its recap played. “You rule the galaxy, you can have anyone you want and you pick him?”

Valirek’s lips quirked into a smile, “I’m rather fond of him.”

Vaylin made a disgusted noise and whirled back around to focus on her show instead, a few dark mutters about how pathetic the pair of them were but those too fell quiet as the recap finished and the actual show began again.

“Fond of who?” Arcann asked curiously.

Valirek grinned as he opened one of the containers and unwrapped the disposable utensils that had come with it. “Oh, someone you know quite well.”

“Is she suggesting that you kill Theron again?”

“What?” he laughed. “ _No_. She actually hasn’t in the last week or so, since she’s decided that she doesn’t actually mind his ‘swaggering buffoonery’ now that his hair is ‘improved’. She was just being a little sister and complaining about _us_.”

“Does she not approve?”

“She’s simply curious, I believe. You Tirall’s are terribly romantic when you break through that exterior murder coating.”


End file.
